Zero turning radius (“ZTR”) mowers have at least one independently powered drive wheel on each side of a frame. Hydrostatic transmissions transmit power to each of the left and right drive wheels, either in forward or reverse. The pair of hydrostatic transmissions, or dual hydrostatic transmission, may be driven by an internal combustion engine. The independent rear drive wheels allow the ZTR mower to turn on a vertical turning axis. The vertical turning axis may be centrally located between the pair of hydrostatic transmissions.
ZTR mowers have frames with left and right longitudinal frame members supported on a forward end by front caster wheels and extending rearwardly to support an internal combustion engine. A mower deck may be suspended between the front and rear wheels. A seated operator may use left and right control levers or other steering controls to control the pair of hydrostatic transmissions driving the left and right rear drive wheels. Internal combustion engines on ZTR mowers are mounted on the mower frame or platform behind the operator seat and rear wheels.
ZTR mowers have floor panels in front of the operator seat and toe boards which are inclined upwardly toward the caster wheels at the front end of the ZTR mower frame. ZTR mower operators may place both feet on the toe board, and may apply pressure onto the toe board to keep their feet in place on slopes or uneven terrain, and to prevent their feet from bouncing due to vibrations or shocks, especially when operating a ZTR mower at speeds of 5-10 mph. Adjustable foot rests are available that clamp onto the frame or may be bolted onto the toe board. However, an improved ZTR mower adjustable toe board is needed that is lower in cost than conventional toe boards, does not require clamping or bolting on additional parts, and may be adjusted by the operator without requiring tools.